undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 114
A lone zombie walked around not in any particular direction until it eventually came across Anthony with a shovel causing it to begin stumbling over to Anthony, raising its arms as it let out a few growls. It soon got right behind Anthony and was about to take its first bite out of Anthony when an arrow went straight through its head causing its body to grumble to the ground right behind Anthony who seemingly wasn't aware of this event. Lowering his crossbow, Will looked at Anthony worriedly as the man dug into the ground, determined to dig a grave for his recently deceased girlfriend ignoring the dead body of the zombie that had been killed as he did. Sighing, Will walked over to the zombie and crouched down to the ground, taking the arrow out of its head before thinking for a moment, thinking of what to say to Anthony before he looked up to Anthony taking a deep breath. "maybe you should have a sit down, let someone else dig the grave, yeah?" Will suggested softly but Anthony just seemingly ignored him as he continued putting his shovel into the ground and digging out the dirt. "no" Anthony eventually bluntly stated as he didn't even stop his digging to say the word, didn't even stop digging to turn and look at Will and didn't even stop digging to do a little breathing.... "you sure?" Will asked as he slid the arrow into its place on the crossbow, ready in case he needed to use it again before he got up into a standing position and this time Anthony stopped his digging but turned to glare at Will harshly. "I said no, I want to do this myself and not have someone do it for me, she was MY girlfriend not yours, she was MY friend not yours and she was MY everything NOT YOURS" Anthony told him more harshly than Will had ever heard any one speak, never mind Anthony.... "she was my friend...." Will said quietly, shocked at Anthony's words but Anthony just shook his head as he stopped leaning on his shovel and started digging the grave again, seemingly ignoring Will until he eventually spoke again. "if you was her friend why did you let her die?" Anthony asked knowing he wouldn't get an answer as he turned his back on Will and dug more angrier now resulting in Will looking down to the floor sadly. Sighing, Will turned to look at the zombie body before crouching down slightly and beginning to drag it away from Anthony so he could give himself something to do and also give Anthony some space.... ---- Watching Anthony digging into the ground from an RV window, Bella looked at him with a sad expression as she thought about the events of what had happened on the road before she turned to look at the body of Karen which currently still laid on the sofa where the woman had died....after all this time. Bella's attention was then taken away when she heard the RV door open causing her to turn and see Emily enter with a sad expression as her eyes instantly went to look over at Karen's body before she sighed and looked to Bella. "Maria's gone into the woods with Angelica if we want to move Karen while she isn't here its best we do it now" Maria told her and Bella nodded, running her hand through her hair as she looked to Karen again, shaking her head as she couldn't process what had happened to Karen. "does Maria know?" Bella asked looking up to Emily briefly who nodded silently and looked to the floor, a tear going down her cheek as she thought about Maria's reaction to when she had told her Karen had died. "yeah she knows.....we going to carry her then?" Emily asked changing the subject as she gestured to Karen's body and Bella nodded giving her a small sad smile before crouching down at Karen's head and got ready to carry her. Eventually after a few moments, Emily took a deep breath and briefly closed her eyes before too crouching down but opposite Bella and at Karen's legs before too getting ready to lift Karen between them. "one two three" Bella stated before they both lifted Karen up, a little awkwardly due to the small space in the RV but they managed as the walked towards the RV door. Fortunately Karen wasn't heavy but it wasn't like any of them were heavy anyway, not with the food they had.... Once they had maneuvered so they could get Karen through the door they continued to take her out of the vehicle and after they got outside they began walking towards the truck where they eventually laid her down onto the back, covering her with a blanket so when Maria returned she wouldn't see her. "you think we should talk to him?" Emily asked looking over to Anthony who still dug into the ground not yet noticing that his dead girlfriend had been brought outside for the funeral but Bella shook her head as she sat down onto the back of the truck. "no....he doesn't even want to talk to Will and that means he defiantly doesn't want to talk to either of us two" Bella stated and sadly Emily nodded in agreement knowing Will and Anthony were usually the closest out of most of them, even like brothers. "shouldn't we at least try?" Emily asked quietly but Bella just looked up to her and gave her a certain look which told Emily her answer causing her to sigh and make sure Karen's body was safely on the truck bed before walking off leaving Bella alone to watch Anthony dig. Eventually Anthony turned to the truck and noticed Karen's body had been laid there making him stop his digging and lean against his shovel as he looked at the body, seemingly ignoring the fact Bella was sitting there too which made the woman sigh and get up before heading back to the RV so Anthony could stare at his dead girlfriend without her in the way. However as she reached the RV door and was about to walk in, she caught in the distance Will training to shoot Jamie that made her stop and think for a moment. She'd been hoping that when they reached the safe zone they could all start new lives. She hoped that her and Will could get there and start a new life and possibly a family.... ---- Walking through the woods keeping her machine gun close to her just in case trouble started, Angelica kept her eyes peeled for zombies being more careful than normal due to currently having to look after Maria. She didn't mind really because she understood that Emily didn't want the little girl to see when whoever it was moved Karen's body from the RV but unfortunately Maria was techniqually a burden for her at the moment. Maria wasn't a fighter and couldn't really look out for herself and Angelica usually managed to do her job a lot faster than this but Maria was currently slowing her down due to not being experienced like Angelica was but unfortunately she had to deal with this and look after the little girl for a while. "so how do you track animals?" Maria asked curiously as she looked up to Angelica who scoffed at the question and shook her head, keeping her eyes looking around but having stopped so she could answer the little girl's question. "I don't, Will's the one who tracks the animals and I have no idea how he does it" Angelica answered truthfully before she continued moving on leading Maria to follow her with yet another question which she soon asked. "so why do you come out here then?" Maria asked again curiously while Angelica noticed something causing her to bend down and have a look and soon she saw it was blood on a leaf but it was much darker blood than usual which told her a zombie had walked through here at some time recent. "I hunt zombies that have come near camp" she told Maria bluntly as she looked around carefully, gently laying her machine gun to the ground as she waited for the nearby zombie to appear. "and what if there isn't any?" Maria asked but Angelica just smirked because just as Maria finished asking the question the zombie finally appeared and soon after this, Angelica turned to look at Maria, holding out her hand. "can I borrow your knife? need to take this one down quietly" Angelica asked and Maria nodded as she un holstered her knife but instead of handing it over to Angelica she gripped It tight making Angelica look at her confused. "can I kill it?" Maria asked completely taking Angelica off guard as she thought about what Maria had asked. Although she was actually unable to process the fact that Maria had asked if she could kill a zombie which greatly confused the little girl as she noticed this. "I've killed a zombie before, I also killed that crazy guy....Riley, I think his name was" Maria told Angelica as if it was nothing which caused more shock for the grown woman but eventually Angelica nodded slowly as she answered. "Ok....if your sure" Angelica stated and Maria nodded this time in conformation that she was sure so Angelica whistled to get the attention of the zombie which quickly started to come over at the sound. Gently picking Maria up, Angelica made sure Maria was safely in her arms before she walked them over to the zombie where Maria waited until just the right moment before shoving her knife into the zombies skull, ending its life as its body fell to the ground. "did I do good?" Maria asked as she smiled once Angelica had put her on the ground causing Maria to look up at the grown woman who just silently nodded as if to say she did causing the little girl to smile even more as she walked over to her knife and took it out of the zombies skull before continuing to walk down the path again, doing exactly what Angelica had done before and kept her eyes peeled for zombies. However Angelica just stood there in shock as she watched the girl walk down the path doing the job Angelica was meant to be doing, unable to process the fact that she had just helped a 12 yr old kill a zombie.... After a few short moments, Angelica sighed as she shook her head and crouched down again to retrieve her machine gun before she walked forward again, quickly catching up with Maria as she did. A new perspective on the world now. ---- Two zombies walked towards the group's little camp with their arms raised as they thought about the food that they were about to retrieve, their bellies about to be filled with tasty human flesh. However before either of the two could react, if they even would've reacted, a bullet went straight through one of their heads causing one of them to fall to the ground while the other started stumbling towards the camp much faster, looking for whoever killed its friend. "y-yeah, I g-got it!" Jamie exclaimed excitedly as he held his silenced pistol in his hand turning to smile at Will who chuckled and nodded as he watched the teen practically bounce around in excitement. "oh yeah? bet you cant hit the other one" Will teased and fortunately Jamie knew it was a joke but still aimed his silenced pistol again, smirking as he fired his shot which winded up going straight in between the zombie's eyes. "damn kid!" Will exclaimed as he lightly punched Jamie on the arm to show the teen had done a good job while Jamie grinned to himself, happy that he was becoming a good shot and wouldn't entirely be useless now. However before he could respond to Will they both heard a whistle causing them to turn around and see a smirking Annie. "you know you two are like a pair of kids who have got new toys" Annie stated causing Will to chuckle as he bowed his head while Jamie blushes and shifted on his feet before Annie patted him on the arm as if to tell him not to be embarrassed. However Jamie also picked up that it meant she wanted to speak with Will alone causing him to rub the back of his neck awkwardly as he started to walk away, speaking as he did. "I-I'm going to w-walk around make s-sure there isn't any o-others" Jamie stated as he eventually walked off leaving Annie and Will alone in silence causing Will to instantly be able to tell she wanted to talk seriously. "what's wrong?" Will asked with a slight sigh as he always hated either hearing bad news or having people about to tell him something bad but he soon realized what she wanted to discuss with him when she briefly glanced over to Anthony who was currently still looking at his girlfriends head body. "should we talk to him?" Annie asked quietly but Will just shook his head before he noticed a zombie alone in the distance but he saw it as no threat for the moment so ignored it as he turned back to speak to Annie. "no, he doesn't want to speak to anyone at the moment especially me, we should just give him some time" Will told her causing her to nod but she seemed to notice something in between his words making her ask her next question. "he blames you for her death, doesn't he?" she asked softly but Will just nodded and began to walk off, to deal with the alone zombie as an excuse but she soon called out after him making him stop and look to her again. "you shouldn't blame yourself....there was nothing you could do" she told him but this time he didn't even shake his head, instead he just sadly turned away and carried on walking making the doctor sigh as she watched him go. Wondering how one man had lasted this far without breaking.... ---- Walking towards the alone zombie who had quickly taken notice of him and began stumbling in his direction, Will un holstered his knife and gripped it as he decided to stand still and wait for the zombie to come to him. However as he did wait he began hearing voices in his head. Voices of his former friends and girlfriends.... Natasha : "hey, I tell you what, you watch my back, i'll watch yours, deal?" The zombie raised its arms ready for its next meal while Will just watched it now emotionless. Rebecca : "stay safe, I love you" The growls and snarls of the zombie could clearly be heard as it had got about half way to Will who still just watched it....emotionless. Karen : "this group needs a leader,a proper one....without one, its going to fall apart" Gripping his knife tighter, Will began to glare at the incoming zombie that was getting closer and closer by the second. Anthony : "if you was her friend why did you let her die?" Suddenly Will gave into his anger and surged forward and stabbed the knife straight through the zombie's eye sending them both falling to the ground before Will repeatedly stabbed the knife into the zombie's face. "I done my best to protect them, I done my best, I done my best!!" Will repeated over and over, shouting it in what remained of the zombie's face as he continued stabbing and stabbing until his hand hurt causing him to drop his knife as he fell back and laying on the grass. Anthony was right. How could he left her die?, how could he have let any of them die?.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues